Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style)
Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Rihanna *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Anger - Michael Jackson *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Jill's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Jill's Disgust - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Wyatt Williams (6teen) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Angel (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Beethoven (The Mozart Band) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Ketta (Breadwinners) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Elsa (Frozen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Rihanna Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Angelica Pickles Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Michael Jackson My Bad *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Disgust Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:Daffy Duck and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG